millionlivefandomcom-20200214-history
Catch my dream
Catch my dream is an original solo song performed by Mogami Shizuka. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Otona ni nattara... yumemiteta itsuka Muri janai! Daijoubu! Anji kakete Otona ni naru hodo wasuregachi dakedo Yume kanarazu kanau koto shoumei shite mitai Kono goe kono uta de nani ga dekiru no darou Michisuu no kanousei o shiritakute hashiri tsuzuketa yo Catch my dream shinjite Ano hi mitsuketa melody Hitotsu zutsu kuchizusamu tabi tsuyoku naru kimochi Donna toki mo kokoro ni Hibikasete itai harmony Asu e to tsuzuiteru tobira o akete Tsugi no SUTEEJI e Kodomo no koro kara kaite kita yume Asette wa tachidomari kurikaeshite Soredemo ashita mo oikakeru kitto Kinou yori mo kyou yori mo tada chikazukitakute Ima koso utawanakya watashi jishin no tame Yume no mama owarasete koukai nante shitakunai kara Catch my dream kimi ni mo Kikasetain da melody Hitotsubu no yume ga ugokasu atarashi watashi Masshin na kokoro ni Kasanari umareru harmony Negai wa tsuzuiteru michibiite kureru Tsugi no SUTEEJI e Hajimete muchuu ni natta Yume no tsuzuki o mitakute (itsumademo) Kotae wa sugu ni denakutemo ii Ima wa michi no tochuu haruka kanata o mezashite Catch my dream shinjite Ano hi mitsuketa melody Hitotsu zutsu kuchizusamu tabi tsuyoku naru kimochi Donna toki mo kokoro ni Hibikasete itai harmony Asu e to tsuzuiteru tobira o akete Tsugi no SUTEEJI e |-| Kanji= 大人になったら…夢見てたいつか 無理じゃない！大丈夫！暗示かけて 大人になるほど　忘れがちだけど 夢必ず叶うこと　証明してみたい この声　この歌で　何ができるのだろう 未知数の可能性を　知りたくて　走り続けたよ Catch my dream 信じて あの日見つけたmelody 一つずつ　口ずさむたび　強くなる気持ち どんな時も　心に 響かせていたいharmony 明日へと続いてる　扉を開けて 次のステージへ 子供の頃から描いてきた夢 焦っては立ち止まり　繰り返して それでも明日も　追いかける　きっと 昨日よりも今日よりも　ただ近づきたくて 今こそ　歌わなきゃ　私自身のため 夢のまま終わらせて　後悔なんてしたくないから Catch my dream 君にも 聞かせたいんだmelody 一粒の夢が動かす　新しいワタシ 真っ新な　心に 重なり生まれるharmony 願いは続いてる　導いてくれる 次のステージへ 初めて夢中になった 夢の続きを見たくて (いつまでも) 答えはすぐに出なくてもいい 今は道の途中　遥か彼方を目指して Catch my dream 信じて あの日見つけたmelody 一つずつ　口ずさむたび　強くなる気持ち どんな時も　心に 響かせていたいharmony 明日へと続いてる　扉を開けて 次のステージへ |-| English= "If I become an adult… what I dreamed someday Is not impossible! It's alright!", I swear As I'm becoming an adult even though I'm forgetting fully I try to proof my dream that'll surely come true What can I do with this voice and this song? I want to know my unknown possibilities as I'm continue to run forward Catch my dream, believe it That day when I found the melody One by one, every time I hum, my feelings become stronger Whenever at my heart I want to resound my harmony Moving forward to tomorrow, I open the door To the next stage Since I was a child, the dream that I have been drawn to I make haste and stop myself repeatedly Nevertheless, even tomorrow I'll chase it for sure Compared to yesterday and today, I just want it to become closer Now is the right time I have to sing for my own sake Because I don't want to regret it that even at this rate my dream will end Catch my dream in you too I want to listen to your melody A single grain of dream is moving my new self In my brand new heart An overlapping harmony is born My wish is to continue the leading me To the next stage Engrossed for the first time I want to see the continuation of my dream (forever) It's fine even though the answer is not going to come out soon I'm now in the middle of the road aiming for something far away Catch my dream, believe it That day when I found the melody One by one, every time I hum, my feelings become stronger Whenever at my heart I want to resound my harmony Moving forward to tomorrow, I open the door To the next stage CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 03 (sung by: Mogami Shizuka) Live Appearances Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Mogami Shizuka